Dexter's Laboratory
Dexter's Laboratory is an American TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from April 28, 1996 to November 20, 2003, created by Genndy Tartakovsky. On June 15, 1998, "Last But Not Beast" was originally gonna be the last episode, and on December 10, 1999, "Ego Trip" was originally gonna be the finale, but when Hanna-Barbera turned to Cartoon Network Studios, Chris Savino decided to revive Dexter's Laboratory, while Genndy was working on "Samurai Jack", starting with "Streaky Clean / A Dad Cartoon / Sole Brother", leading to excitement by the fans. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilots, short and specials. Episodes Pilots (What a Cartoon!) *Dexter's Laboratory (1995) *The Big Sister (1996) *Old Man Dexter (1996) *Dumb Like Dee Dee (1996) Season 1 *Deedeemensional / Dial M for Monkey: Magmanamus / Maternal Combat (1996) *Dexter Dodgeball / Dial M for Monkey: Rasslor / Dexter's Assistant (1996) *Dexter's Rival / Dial M for Monkey: Simion / Old Man Dexter (1996) *Double Trouble / Dial M for Monkey: Barbequor / Changes (1996) *Jurassic Pooch / Dial M for Monkey: Orgon Grindor / Dimwit Dexter (1996) *Dee Dee's Room / Dial M for Monkey: Huntor / The Big Sister (1996) *Star Spangled Sidekicks / The Justice Friends: TV Super Pals / Game Over (1996) *Babysitter Blues / The Justice Friends: Valhallen's Room / Dream Machine (1996) *Doll House Drama / The Justice Friends: Krunk's Date / The Big Cheese (1996) *Way of the Dee Dee / The Justice Friends: Say Uncle Sam / Tribe Called Girl (1996) *Space Case / The Justice Friends: Ratman / Dexter's Debt (1996) *Dexter's Rival / The Justice Friends: Bee Where? / Mandarker (1996) *Inflata Dee Dee / The Justice Friends: Cat Nap / Monstory (1997) Season 2 *The Beard to Be Feared / Quackor the Fowl / Ant Pants (1997) *Mom and Jerry / Chubby Cheese / That Crazy Robot (1997) *D & DD / Hamhocks and Armlocks (1997) *The Koos Is Loose / Morning Stretch / Hunger Strikes (1997) *Dee Dee Locks and the Ness Monster / Backfire / Book 'Em (1997) *Sister's Got a Brand New Bag / Shoo, Shoe Gnomes / Lab of the Lost (1997) *Labels / Game Show / Fantastic Boyage (1997) *Filet of Soul / Golden Diskette (1997) *Snowdown / Figure Not Included / Mock 5 (1997) *Ewww That's Growth / Nuclear Confusion / Germ Warfare (1997) *A Hard Day's Day / Road Rash / Ocean Commotion (1997) *The Bus Boy / The Justice Friends: Things That Go Bonk in the Night / Ol' McDexter (1997) *Sassy Come Home / Photo Finish (1997) *Star Check Unconventional / Dexter Is Dirty / Ice Cream Scream (1997) *Decode of Honor / World's Greatest Mom / Ultrajerk 2000 (1997) *Techno Turtle / Surprise! / Got Your Goat (1997) *Dee Dee Bee Deep / 911 / Down in the Dumps (1997) *Unfortunate Cookie / The Muffin King (1997) *Picture Day / Now That's a Stretch / Dexter Detention (1997) *Don't Be a Baby / Dial M for Monkey: Peltra / G.I.R.L. Squad (1997) *Sports a Poppin' / Koosalagoopagoop / Project Dee Dee (1997) *Topped Off / Dee Dee's Tail / No Power Trip (1998) *Sister Mom / The Laughing (1998) *Dexter's Lab: A Story / Coupon for Craziness / Better Off Wet (1998) *Critical Gas / Let's Save the World You Jerk! / Average Joe (1998) *Rushmore Rumble / A Boy and His Bug / You Vegetabelieve It! (1998) *Aye Aye Eyes / Dee Dee and the Man (1998) *Old Flame / Don't Be a Hero / My Favorite Martian (1998) *Paper Route Boat / The Old Switcharooms / Trick or Treehouse (1998) *Quiet Riot / Accent You Hate / Catch of the Day (1998) *Dad Is Disturbed / Framed / That's Using Your Head (1998) *DiM / Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song / Repairanoid (1998) *Sdrawkcab / The Continuum of Cartoon Fools / Sun, Surf and Science (1998) *Big Boots / Gooey Aliens That Control Your Mind / Misplaced in Space (1998) *Dee Dee's Rival / Pslightly Psycho / Game for a Game (1998) *Blackfoot and Slim / Trapped With a Vengeance / The Parrot Trap (1998) *Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! / Pain in the Mouth / Dexter vs. Santa Claws (1998) *Dyno-Might / LABretto (1998) *Last But Not Beast (1998) Season 3 *Streaky Clean / A Dad Cartoon / Sole Brother (2001) *Mind Over Chatter / A Quackor Cartoon / Momdark (2001) *Copping an Aptitude / A Failed Lab Experiment / The Grand-Daddy of All Inventions (2001) *Poppa Wheely / A Mom Cartoon / The Mock Side of the Moon (2002) *If Memory Serves / A Mandark Cartoon / Tele Trauma (2002) *A Boy Named Sue / Lab on the Run (2002) *Dos Boots / A Dee Dee Cartoon / Would You Like That in the Can? (2002) *That Magic Moment / A Silent Cartoon / Opposites Attract (2002) *Comic Relief / A Third Dad Cartoon / RoboDexo 3000 (2002) *Glove at First Sight / A Mom & Dad Cartoon / Smells Like Victory (2002) *Oh, Brother? / Antoher Dad Cartoon / Bar Exam (2002) *Jeepers, Creepers, Where is Peepers? / Go, Dexter Family, Go! (2002) *Scare Tactics / A Mom Cartoon / My Dad vs. Your Dad (2002) Season 4 *Beau Tie / Remember Me / Overlabbing (2002) *Sis-Tem Error / Bad Cable Manners / Dexter's Library (2003) *The Scrying Game / Monstrosi-Dee Dee / Dad Man Walking (2003) *Dexter's Little Dilemma / Faux Chapeau / D2 (2003) *Head Band / Stuffed Animal House / Used Ink (2003) *School Girl Crushed / Chess Mom / Father Knows Least (2003) *Dexter the Barbarian / Tuber Time / Sore Eyes (2003) *Babe Sitter / Mountain Mandark / 2Geniuses 2Gether 4Ever (2003) *Height Unseen / Bygone Errors / Folly Calls (2003) *Voice Over / Blonde Leading the Blonde / Comic Stripper (2003) *Tee Party / Dexter's Wacky Races (2003) *The Lab of Tomorrow / Chicken Scratch / Garage Sale (2003) *They Got Chops / Poetic Injustice / Comedy of Feathers (2003) Short *Chicken Scratch (2002) Specials *Ego Trip (1999) *Rude Removal (2013) Broadcast History *Cartoon Network (1996-2003; 2003-2011; 2012-2014) *Boomerang (2006-present) Category:TV Series Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:2010's Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:2003 Category:1998 Category:2001 Category:90s Kid Wiki